Within a two phase design, this study addresses three major aspects of child sexual abuse (prevalence estimation methodology, long-term impact on interpersonal relationships, and ethnic differences) are investigated which represent gaps in current empirical knowledge. Phase one of this study will utilize two different prevalence instruments, three modes of administration (e.g., self-administered questionnaires, face-to-face interviews, and telephone interviews), and manipulate different data collection methods within each mode (e.g., order of questions, subtle vs. obvious instruments, sex of interviewer) to ascertain a childhood history of sexual victimization. To determine the accuracy of these different methodologies, a full definitional criteria will be established and subject's responses to these different instruments and methodologies will be examined. Within phase two data will be collected on a broad spectrum of childhood and family information, relationships stressors, and problems. The focus of this phase consists of examining differences between the abuse and nonabuse group with regard to ability to initiate, develop, maintain close interpersonal relationships. Recent literature has suggested that several sources of emotional and social support (e.g., peers and family) play a key role in later successful adjustment. The third area of interest, conducted as part of both phases one and two, concerns the incorporation of subjects from four major ethnic groups (Hispanic, Black, Asian, Native American) in comparison to a non-minority population.